


Fire by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was a white-hot, all-consuming fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire by madam_minnie

  
[Fire](viewstory.php?sid=4464) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Their love was a white-hot, all-consuming fire.  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Charlie Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 156 Read: 285  
Published: 05/07/2007 Updated: 05/07/2007 

Fire by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The third in my new shiny [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story based on prompt: [Fire](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Fire) (adj) _to set on fire_.  


Charlie's arms framed Draco's small body as he pushed himself up and ground his hips down on the blonde beneath him. The moan that escaped, accompanied by the warm, sticky stream of come that coated his fur-lined belly made Charlie's brown eyes almost flame in need.

Draco kept his gaze fixed on his lover's, urging him with strokes to his sweaty back, tracing the flame tattoo on Charlie's chest with his tongue. They rocked together, racing toward a second climax for Draco and the one… the one that makes Charlie's whole body shake… the one that makes him howl Draco's name and his arse flex deliciously under Draco's hands.

"Close," Charlie panted.

"Then come already," Draco hissed, squeezing Charlie's arse to grind even faster against him.

When the coiling fire in his balls turned to white-hot flame, Charlie's eyes widened, his body convulsed and howling Draco's name, he came.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4464>  



End file.
